Weapon
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Cada vez que la miraba, algo ardía dentro de su pecho. No era un guerrero legendario, ni poseía un poder mítico como el de los cuatro dragones. Solo era la Bestia del Trueno, Son Hak, que había renunciado a todo por su princesa. One-shot, Hak-centric.


**Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuho Kusanagi. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Rápidos movimientos, el polvo que se levantaba del suelo cada vez que desplazaba los pies, el sudor que impregnaba su piel en una fina capa brillante, la humedad en el aire. Cuanto podía percibir era lo poco a lo que había quedado reducido el mundo mientras asestaba un golpe tras otro. Expulsó toda su rabia en un grito desgarrador nacido de lo más hondo de sus pulmones. Vio, a cámara lenta, cómo el arma se deslizaba de sus manos, cómo caía al suelo con un ruido metálico. Si el mango hubiera sido de madera se habría partido, tal había sido la fuerza de su ataque. Se miró las manos, cubiertas de callos y heridas, ásperas. Unas manos que ni siquiera merecían tocar a la princesa para protegerla. No era digno. Y ella había encontrado una curiosa forma de demostrárselo.

Sin prisa, Son Hak recogió el arma y, apoyándola en su hombro, se dejó caer sobre la hierba verde, la espalda descansando en el tronco de un árbol. La ira se había desvanecido, pero en lugar de dejar paso a la calma o al sosiego, lo embargaba una amarga impotencia, una desesperada y humillante frustración. Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, hasta hacerlo sangrar, pero eso tampoco lo tranquilizó. El torbellino de pensamientos en su cabeza lo instigaba a regañarse a sí mismo, pero no encontraba la voluntad suficiente. Era un guerrero, su deber era pelear sin cuestionarse nada, sin importar las circunstancias. Era la Bestia del Trueno, el antiguo general de la Tribu del Viento. Pero cómo podía clamar ese título, cómo podía combatir, cómo podía seguir siendo el orgulloso guerrero que siempre había sido si ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar.

Desde que era un muchacho, su única preocupación había sido proteger a Yona. No le importaba nada más: ni tener que obedecer a una monarquía cuyos ideales no compartía, ni convertirse en un mero sirviente, ni estar a merced de los caprichos de una niña consentida. Porque esa niña era Yona, su princesa. La persona más importante del mundo. A menudo se declaraba solo y únicamente su siervo, a pesar de estar obligado a reconocer la autoridad del rey, que estaba por encima de cualquier otra. Ni siquiera le importó dejar sus sentimientos a un lado, para asegurarse de que proteger el mundo en el que Yona y Soo-Won reinarían algún día. A medida que iba creciendo, se enamoraba un poco más de ella. Y, cada día, ella se enamoraba un poco más de Soo-Won. Lo sabía perfectamente, lo aceptaba, nunca había pretendido cambiarlo. ¿Quién era él sino un plebeyo, por buen guerrero que fuese? Lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar era a un lugar especial en su corazón, como amigo de la infancia. Pero eso nunca sería suficiente para Hak.

Y luego, todo se había estropeado. Ese bastardo de Soo-Won había destrozado esos felices días, tiñendo de amargura los recuerdos. Aun así, Hak descubrió que no podía odiarle del todo. Que una pequeña parte de él aún le consideraba su amigo, su igual. Quizá por eso comprendía que Yona todavía lo amase, por más que ello le enfureciera. Se lo llevaban los demonios cada vez que la escuchaba llorar por las noches por el asesino de su padre, cuando creía que no se daba cuenta. Tal vez por eso, sin pretenderlo, comenzó a actuar como lo hizo.

No fue intencional. Ni en sus mejores fantasías se le hubiera ocurrido cortejar a la princesa, pero todo había cambiado. Su mundo se había vuelto del revés, nada volvería a ser como era antes. Y estaban solos. Ahora se daba cuenta de que, más que nada, fue eso lo que le movió a actuar. Los encuentros a solas con la princesa, sus veladas confesiones; nunca había sido tan atrevido. Había sido un loco y un necio al pensar que podía actuar así sin consecuencias, y aún más estúpido al pensar que serviría de algo.

A pesar de todo, no estaba preparado para lo que sucedió. Si tan solo no lo hubiera visto… Pero permanecer ciego tampoco cambiaría nada. Estaba tan absorto ocupándose de mantener con vida a la princesa, de guardarle las espaldas, que no se había dado cuenta de que ella ya no lo necesitaba. Acaso como soldado, pero nada más. Ya no era tan indefensa y frágil como antes, ¿cuánto hacía que no lloraba por las noches? Y él, como un idiota, seguía pensando que tenía el control, que manejaba la situación, que en cuanto se alejase un poco ella volvería a caer si no tenía su hombro para apoyarse. Pero Yona ya podía caminar por sí misma, había aprendido a vivir con el dolor de la tragedia y, de algún modo, a conjugar su odio y su amor por Soo-Won en un frágil equilibrio. Pero Hak, ingenuo, seguía viéndola como la niña llena de miedos que no podía vivir sin él. Hasta que ella lo sacó de su error.

Nada podría haberle preparado para eso. Saber que la princesa nunca podría ser suya jamás había dolido tanto como verla con otro hombre. Si todo hubiera salido como debía y ese otro hubiera sido Soo-Won… No. Se mentía a sí mismo. Tampoco así le era posible permanecer indiferente. Pero, con Jae-Ha. Simplemente no podía creerlo. El maldito dragón verde era un pervertido y un mujeriego, lo sabía desde el principio. Así como desde el principio había visto sus intenciones para con la princesa, pero no se había entrometido. En primer lugar, porque no le tomaba en serio. Nunca creyó que se atrevería a hacer lo que finalmente hizo. En segundo lugar, porque no era quién para intentar impedir lo que pasara entre ellos, si tenía que pasar algo. ¿Con qué pretexto? Se le ocurrían muchas excusas, pero ninguna verdaderamente válida. Y por eso habían llegado hasta allí: hasta el momento en que Hak, en su camino de vuelta al campamento, se había topado con Yona, su princesa, con los labios pegados a los de Jae-Ha. Y así, ella había cumplido su petición: le había usado como arma, para protegerse, de los golpes y los temores, hasta que se hizo fuerte. Entonces supo que ya no le necesitaba más.

No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahora. No podía abandonarla, pero cada vez que la miraba, algo ardía dentro de su pecho. No era un guerrero legendario, ni poseía un poder mítico como el de los cuatro dragones. Solo era la Bestia del Trueno, Son Hak, que había renunciado a todo por su princesa. Y si ya no había un lugar a su lado, entonces no sabía cuál era su sitio.

* * *

 _Mi primera aportación a este fandom. No hace ni 24 horas que he terminado el anime, jeje. No es que me guste Yona con Jae-Ha, simplemente adoro el drama y creo que es mi forma de canalizar que las cosas entre Yona y Hak no avanzaran más en la primera temporada. Espero vuestros comentarios~_


End file.
